Through The Crimson Eyes
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Crossover: FFVII & Chrno CrusadeChrno feels guilty that Rosette is dying slowly because of him.. Guilt and Pain forced him to try anything, anything at all to find a means to give back Rosette her life. Will A Certain ExTurk grant that Wish?
1. Chapter 1

Hiee People!

Today I'm gonna break my Rule for the first time. I'm gonna write a Chrno Crusade Fanfic! -.0 I know somewhere I had said I did not want to extend my reach beyond Final Fantasy… but it's soooo hard to resist! I'm gonna start now..

On with Da Fic!

Cheers!

Chapter 1: The Intruder

Pairings: Chrno X Rosette

Info: This Fic Happens After they rescued Azmaria and before the faced Aion

---The Intruder—

"Huh? What is it Yuffie?"

Concerned, the ex-turk bent down to examined the young ninja to see that she was breathing labouredly and just as suddenly she stopped her breathing. With the absence of her inhalation Vincent just stopped there stunned and he raised his hand, trembling to check her pulse.

"Y-Yuffie? Talk to me… please!"

With no pulse in her hand, Vincent took a stunned step back not believing that Yuffie was gone and that he would never hear her speak or feel her soft hand in his.

"No… It… cannot be…"

Trying to stop the tears from tricking down his face, Vincent hastily wiped the tears currently forming and when he did so he finally buckled over and cried.

"Y-Yuffie…"

that was all Vincent can do, call out her name between his sobs even as he tried to come to terms with his lost.

"…Yuffie… Why must you… leave now?"

it was then that Vincent noticed the strange phenomenon all around him, leaves were in mid-air and even Yuffie's hair was stuck in the same position for so long.

"What is happening?"

Calling his inner demons, Vincent was concerned to find that all of them were not responding. It seemed that the whole world has stopped while he was the only 1 moving. Reaching out for a bird, which was stuck in mid flight, he gently stroked it's feathers and then he clutched his head in shock.

"What happened?"

'A Portal has been opened…'

a deep voice called out behind him and he whirled around, trying to see the person who spoke.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Taking a step forward, Vincent meant to check a glimpse of the intruder but instead found himself treading in emptiness.

"What!"

grabbing the edge of the ground, Vincent hung on for dear life and it was all he could do not to think of Yuffie even in this situation.

**What if I died… But time may not continue… is it alright for me to leave now? Yuffie… Leviathan… if you're there… give me an answer**

Whether Leviathan answered or not, Vincent's hand gave way faster than it did and he fell not even screaming, but his eyes resigned as he dropped into the white emptiness below him.

"Goodbye… Yuffie Kisaragi…"

----------

'Ow! Rosette!'

'Quiet Chrno… what if Sister Kate catch us?'

'It's your fault you know?'

Rosette frowned and once again smacked the devil on his head, it was lucky that she had found this hiding place right before sister Kate had found them. It had been a close call thou and she sighed and prayed.

'You're lucky I can't move around that much… or you'll be pulp Chrno…'

The devil protested that it was not HIS fault but Rosette's carelessness that had gotten the 2 of them into this mess.

'It wasn't my fault! You tripped over yourself and YOU broke her vase!'

'It was not! Who was the one who led me to that spot then?'

'I was running for my life? Who was the one who was chasing me?'

'W-Well…if you HAD knocked before entering my room, this would never have happened!'

staring daggers at Chrno, Rosette eyes softened as he inwardly winced and his cheeks started to turn red and she knew that Chrno had not really meant to catch her indecently. **After all… he could have asked right?**

Mentally slapping herself, Rosette gave the devil a small hug before letting go of him very quickly.

'Sorry Chrno… I know you don't mean it… I'm sorry for getting mad at you.'

**Was she apologizing to me?**

Chrno felt his jaw drop from her apology but he blushed just as quickly when Rosette hugged him while in his mind he tried to think of something to say.

'Erm… No need to… I'm sorry for making you fall…'

It was almost weird the way these situations always start and almost certainly in a very weird place.

'Oh Chrno…'

'Rosette? Erm…'

Chrno, his face flushing pointed at her and Rosette for a while blinked in confusion at his comment.

'AH! PERVE!'

Clutching her chest, Rosette screamed at Chrno and she, totally ignoring the fact that they were under a table lashed out at Chrno and as the small demon ran away, gave chase.

The 2 of them were in the middle of the courtyard with Rosette having a broom in her hand that she somehow gotten her hand off when the 2 of them heard a voice call at them from behind.

'Sister Rosette? Chrno? GET HERE NOW!'

'Crap! She found us! Run Chrno!'

'R-Right!'

Not wanting to face the enraged Sister, the 2 of them scrambled away in a speed previously not known to man or demon.

'YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!'

---------------

Dazed, Vincent Valentine groaned as he picked himself up and he groaned even more when he found himself in a unfamiliar place. It was very civilized, with buildings everywhere he looked but it was not as gloomy as Midgar was with it's artificial plate that replaced the sky.

"Where am I?"

brushing himself off, Vincent checked to see that his fire-arms were all intact before doing a wall-run to a building's roof. Scanning the horizon he was taken aback to see that there was nothing that remotely resembled his home, no mansion, no small village but a city stretched for as far as he can see. Shaking his head slightly and mumbling under his breath that it was a dream, Vincent tried again.

"What had happened?"

The thought that hit him next was that he had fallen into a deep sleep again and he was just woken up after another 30 years.

"No it can't have… Yuffie…"

wiping away tears in his eyes Vincent tried to imagine what had happened if he had not been sleeping.

"If I was… I wouldn't have found myself in such a alleyway…"

clenching his fist, Vincent jumped from the roof to land at the pavement, his cloak falling in place all around him he reached inside his cloak and produced the Winchester.

"First… I'll have to find out where I am… and what happened to me…"

Vincent decided as he followed the pavement, his crimson eyes all the while looking for trouble around him.

'Ow! Rosette! Watch it, alright! I'm Sorry Rosette! Stop hitting me!'

Vincent didn't have time to dodge before he ran into a small boy, or a person that looked like a small boy.

'Ow… I'm sorry…Eh!'

'Chrno? EEP! Who are you? Why do you look like Chrno?'

Vincent brushed himself off and while he pulled the small boy up, trained his crimson eyes at lady infront of him.

"My name… is Vincent Valentine."

---------

A/N: I wanted to write this fic….. as Chrno looked so much like Vincent Valentine in Final Fantasy VII. You can go check it out if you dun believe me! Chrno is like a Chibi Vinnie! Anyways… Hope to see yr review!

BTW: Chrno Crusade Belongs to me..

Nah.. Kiddin… It doesn't


	2. Chaos VS Chrno

A/C: yep… I'm back! Fast? I dun care if I dun get reviews! I juz wanna publish all these P

Enough Babbling! ON WITH DA FIC!

CHEERS!

----------

"My Name is… Vincent Valentine…"

'So? Why are you dressing up as Chrno?'

the young lady in blue questioned her as she reached up and tugged at Vincent's face at a mask that was definitely not there.

"Who is Chrno… I don not know who you are speaking about…"

His crimson eyes frowned when she persisted, it was certain that the young lady was not used to being ordered. Growling ever so slightly, Vincent pushed her fingers away and glared at her, the sight of her flinching both brought him pain and a kind of relief at the same time. He did not want a fight so soon and to draw attention to him.

'Erm…I'm Chrno.'

The young boy he bumped into raised his hands and this time Vincent paid attention to him. The resemblance was striking except that he was perhaps a miniaturized version of him and that he had violet hair instead of his jet-black hair. This boy, Chrno, even had the same crimson eyes and wore a red cloak and a headband. The only other accessory missing was the spiked boots and his golden claw, Vincent was grateful that the boy even thou very much like him, did not have the golden claw that marked him as a monster.

-Hehe… Valentine… when have you been so intimate around woman?-

**It's not me Chaos!**

Cursing under his breath, Vincent didn't notice Rosette pointing her gun at him until he heard the familiar click of a fire-arm being readied.

'Tell me! Why?'

'Calm down Rosette! It's not like he's killing someone…'

'Shut up Chrno! He's a demon!'

Vincent nodded and Rosette smiled smugly as she walked closer to him, her hair blowing back as she did so.

"Yes…I am a demon… you… want to kill me?"

'Tell me first… did Aion send you?'

Tilting his head slightly, Vincent made it clear to her that he did not know who she was talking about but what Rosette didn't see was Vincent's hand sneaking into his cloak and gripping the familiar shape of the Death Penalty.

'See Rosette! Aion wouldn't sent someone like him?'

"Send someone like me?"

Vincent cleverly turned his voice to a slightly annoyed tone that made Chrno and Rosette frown a little but the 2 of them returned to their previous serious attitude that made Vincent wonder a little.

**Is it just my imagination… or are they…**

Shaking his head slightly Vincent turned from Rosette to Chrno and he whispered slowly to him.

"Then… why not take him… He is a demon as well…"

Seeing Rosette flinch was not part of Vincent's plan but he hid it well when it was obvious that his comment had struck her hard.

'How could you… Chrno is the most… he won't hurt humans if that's what you want!'

"and how sure are you that I won't?"

Vincent countered with a small smile on his face while Rosette stuttered again as she tried to come with a comeback.

**He got me… why must he look so much like Chrno?**

Beside Rosette, Chrno nervously edged away and he avoided Vincent's eyes even when it is directed at him. He felt weird, as thou this person… he had seen him before.

'Course… Course… HE is CHRNO DAMNIT!'

Hysterical, Rosette's aim went off and Vincent took the opportunity to dive under her gun-arm and quick as a flash he had his claw quivering over Chrno's neck.

'Rosette!'

'Chrno! Let him go you red-eyed freak!'

Vincent did not reply only dragged his claw over Chrno's neck, leaving bloody traces but Chrno did not even flinch even as he felt his blood trickled down his neck but his concerned eyes was staring at Rosette in front of him as she went hysterical, even her aim was off as she waved the gun at the 2 men.

"Why should I if I have a gun pointing at me."

Snarling, Rosette took a deep breath and growled at Vincent even as she lowered her gun.

'If I let you go… would you let him go as well?'

"Provided you do not shoot me… and I have some questions to ask you."

'No deal… I'm already being nice to you by not shooting your nasty head off.'

"Haha… My claw is faster than your bullet… do you dare try to beat me?"

'Rosette! Please… I want to talk to him… He's… not a normal demon!'

Vincent looked down at the small boy he was holding and back at the lady looking back at him with pain-stricken eyes. It was weird that such a small child would cause such grief to a lady of her caliber. Then Vincent temporally froze as he remembered that if that was Yuffie in the demon's arm he would be doing the same thing.

'B-But Chrno! Please… you… can't possibly trust him can you? He attacked us you know?'

"Pardon me… you're the one that pointed the gun at me…"

Vincent, with his eyes glowing red once again growled at Rosette who immediately recoiled from his stare.

'Eh! Chrno! Please… I don't trust him!'

and Rosette pointed a trembling finger at the dark-haired man before trying to grab Chrno from his grasp.

"Would you? Answer me!"

'Rosette! Please!'

glancing to Chrno and then back to Vincent, Rosette finally nodded and she dropped the gun which clattered on the floor, Vincent made sure to kick it away before letting Chrno go.

'Get away Chrno!'

diving for the gun, Rosette kicked out at Vincent and when feeling her kick connect, smiled grimly and swiped the gun from the floor. When she raised it again, She saw Vincent's Death Penalty aimed at her while Vincent's claw once again over Chrno's neck.

'Ah… Chrno!'

Without letting the gun down, Rosette stared at her smaller conrade while her eyes shot daggers at the Demon in front of her.

'Rosette… Release the seal…'

"Seal?"

Vincent's furrowed but as he inched his claw closer to the boy's neck, he noticed that the lady was obviously upset about this 'seal' matter.

'Chrno?'

'Yes Rosette?'

'Kill him.'

"What?"

Even before Vincent could react, the lady placed her hands on the pocketwatch the hung around her neck and a sudden burst of energy made Vincent cover his eyes as she collapsed against a wall.

"What have you done?"

it was then that Vincent notice the form beside him growing at a tremendous rate and as he backed off from it the boy's eyes glowed red and in that instant he knew that he was in trouble.

**Chaos!**

-Finally a FIGHT!-

Vincent fired rapidly at the dark form pursuing him and he was perturbed to find out that although his shots hit they barely registered against the form and it was even matching his fastest speed.

"Tsk… this might be a better fight than I had expected…"

mumbling under his breath, Vincent dived into a alley and leaped up onto a nearby window, all the while firing at the form chasing him. When he finally reached the roof, taking several leaps on window ledges, he finally found himself face to face with… himself?

"What! It can't be!"

It was certainly a very good look-alike but there was only 1 striking difference beside the golden claw, that he his ears were more pointy then usual and that his golden claw was replaced with a silver one.

'You must die… for wasting mine and Rosette's time.'

Roaring in rage, He slammed right into Vincent and with his momentum crashed through building after building, using Vincent as a battering ram for destroying the buildings.

"Rawr!"

Even with his body being slammed rapidly, Vincent mind remained clear with only occasional twitches of pain erupting through his mind as Chrno smashed through another building with him.

"You shall… NOT DEFEAT ME!"

roaring in rage, Vincent begun his transformation into Chaos and even Chrno's eyes widen in surprise as Vincent threw him off with his rapidly bulging arms.

"Demon… You Shall…"

As Chaos started his warning, he picked up another scent which immediately made him pay attention.

"Rr… We shall fight later… not now."

'What? No! We shall end this NOW!'

Chrno's eyes flashed and he lunged straight for the black demon, Chaos growled briefly before catching Chrno's punch and flinging him back.

"We do not have time for this… pleasures… SATAN SLAM!"

Slamming the ground in front of him, Chaos created a small tremor which caused the ground beneath Chrno to flatter and bits of rock tore against Chrno as the earth all around him howl as if in rage.

'ROSETTE!'

screaming her name, Chrno took to the air and delivered a mighty punch to Chaos which propelled the both of them off the destroyed roof.

'Chrno!'

Rosette, hurrying even with the pain tearing at her saw Chrno and Chaos topple down from the roof into a seemingly endless black beyond and she cried, cried his name as thou she never heard it before.

"CHRNO!"

---------------

Yep.. Done.. REVIEW PLS!


	3. Heartfelt Words

First of all… I just re-read my chappie… It sux.. Gawd… I didn't know it sux tt bad… coz it was kinda rushed for me… Sowwie… I'll try my best this time! Tell me wad's wrong kay?

-SilverLode- Nope… in FFVII: AC Vincent didn't turn into Chaos… I personally think tt Vincent got rid of his demons as his eyes in AC was GOLDEN in color and not crimsom in the original FFVII. BTW: If u wanna see Chaos… wait till they re-make FFVII as in the original it's kinda blurry…

On with da Fic!

Cheers!

------------

"You fool!"

Chaos's breath almost made Chrno release his grip on the demon but as he raised his silver claw the sight behind Chaos made him drop the black demon in shock.

The building behind was in-fact an incineration plant and even before Chrno could even attempt to get away, the flames of his death was upon him.

'W-What are you doing!'

"Saving you, you IDIOT!"

Shocked, Chrno didn't say anything but allowed the Demon to grab it's wing brutally and Chaos agonizingly dragged Chrno up from where he was falling to.

'That was why Rosette screamed?'

Chrno mumbled mainly to himself but to his surprise Chaos growled the answer right back at him.

"Yes you hell-spawn… use your mind for a second… you SHOULD have been killed."

'Then why save me?'

Chaos's face twisted into what seemed as a forced smile and he jerked his monstrous thumb to point at his head.

"Valentine asked me to."

'Valentine? Vincent Valentine?'

"At least you remembered…"

grudgingly, Chaos reached a relative empty clearing and he dropped Chrno down before him to landed down to solid ground.

'Why did he want to save me? I… wanted to kill him…'

Chrno lowered his head even as his body shrank and his small figure returned right in front of the bemused Chaos.

"Valentine has a spark of compassion for people… if it was me, I'll have dropped you down to die… insolent fool."

Getting up to his feet, Chrno smiled at Chaos and he spread his arms wide while walking towards the demon.

'Then kill me… why won't you? Rosette… she would be happier without me. Do it.'

Chaos regarded the small demon in front of him and his mind flashed to a memory he had never shared with Vincent. Looking down at his claw, he raised it and looked back at Chrno who didn't even flinch when he saw the wickedly curved tips.

"Why aren't you afraid of death? Every mortal will be scared of death… but you?"

Chrno didn't respond, he only grabbed Chaos claw and pointed it straight at his own neck before whispering to him.

'Do it… She's coming… I… Do not want to cause her more pain by being alive.'

Unless Chaos's eyes were deceiving him, Chrno at the moment was unmistakably Vincent, he had the same resolve and the same determined eyes stared at him.

"No."

'Why no?'

"I DO NOT KNOW! DO NOT FORCE ME!"

growling suddenly, Chaos broke away from Chrno's grip and he slammed himself right into a nearby wall, grabbing his head in pain he pointed at Chrno.

"GO! NOW!"

'Why do you not want to kill me?'

Chrno this time, walked beside him and went down to one knee before placing one of his hands on the Demon.

"You… It's Valentine's fault. He has breed compassion inside me as well…"

Chaos hated himself for admitting it but as he did so a weight in his mind suddenly lifted and his head cleared for no apparent reason.

'So… you do not want to kill me as… Vincent made you pity someone?'

Chrno's eyes flashed out in hurt and his whole form shook in rage as he grabbed Chaos by his neck.

"No…"

calmly, Chaos pried Chrno's grip on his neck and as he bent down to whisper to Chrno, Chaos's eyes turned from Red to a striking blue.

"He thought me to… value someone who still had someone he loved… You."

Chaos stabbed his finger into Chrno's chest and he glared at him.

"Have someone that you cared about… why do you want to die?"

'It's… she will die… and it will be all MY FAULT!'

Chrno screamed at Chaos, his voice growing more panicky by the second and he shook Chaos wildly, trying to get him to understand his grief.

"…Demon… there is still hope."

Grabbing both his shoulders, Chaos allowed Chrno to hit at him till the smaller demon stopped and broke out in tears. Cursing under his breath, Chaos allowed Chrno to cry on his shoulder, an act that he had NEVER allowed to anyone before, Demon or not.

'Who are you? Can you tell me your name?'

"My name… is Chaos…'

'Why Chaos?'

Chrno's voice remained steady even between his sobbing and when he raised his head from Chaos shoulder, Chaos could see the fierce determination showing again in his eyes.

'Why do you believe in hope when there is none?'

"Why? Hope is everlasting… anyone has the right to embrace hope."

'You are a demon like me… you should know why humans despise demons… then why do you still help them? Why do you want to help me!'

"…I do not know… Do not ask me… it is… unexpected that I… would even save you."

Chrno snorted, the first sound that Chaos could hear that marked the end of his sobbing.

'Chaos… Even thou it is unexpected… you have helped me…'

"Me helped you?"

'Yes… seeing you… and your fierce belief that hope exist… made me want to believe as well…'

Chaos ruffled his wings and he stared down at smaller demon for a while before bursting out in a deep chuckle.

"You are an amusing one… if fate decrees…. We will meet again.. Chrno."

'You know my name?'

"Yes… the slayer of a 100 demons… Chrno the Sinner."

'Then why did you not…'

"It is a legend to me… That is one of the reason I choose Valentine as a host… he looks… remarkably like you."

'Me… a legend? In the demon world? Why would anyone…'

"Chrno… a Legend as in… a tale… I have yet to meet anyone who can rightful say he has met you."

'Chaos… I have never heard of you as well… a demon who believe in hope…'

"If you did… I'll be very surprised… We came from another World…"

'Another world…'

"You do not believe me…"

Chrno shrugged and he turned to leave even as a portion of a building narrowly missed him.

'I would… if I had proof.'

"And a person can suddenly change into a demon? Or… 4 demons?"

Chrno paused as Chaos growled sinisterly at him while folding his arms.

'… I believe you… but Rosette might not… she doesn't trust you.'

"Only a fool would trust a demon…"

Chrno's retort caused Chaos to stare at the smaller demon in front of him, the faint visages of a smile once again forming on his face.

'Rosette… trusts me…'

"Interesting…"

Chaos nodded to Chrno before flapping his wings and he slowly ascended into the heavens, leaving Chrno as he watched indifferently.

'we shall… meet again.'

"Perhaps… Chrno the sinner."

'Farwell… Chaos Believer of Hope.'

"Do not let Valentine hear that."

Chrno actually laughed before slipping into a dark alley, his hands waving a silent goodbye.

'I'll remember that…'

**That was pretty good Chaos…**

-GALIAN?-

**That's my Name…**

-…How long have you been conscious?-

**Around the part where you said Valentine breed Compassion in you**

Chaos raged in his mind while Galian simply laughed at the stronger demon.

-You will not… say anything… or…-

Chaos tried to intimidate the weaker demon by leaving his threat unfinished, but as he secretly dreaded, it didn't.

**Aww C'mon Chaos! It will be fun to shock Vincent out of his mind you know?**

-NO! That is my final WORD!-

**That's yours! Not mine!**

Chaos once again roared in frustration as he seriously considered killing himself, death in boiling oil don't sound as bad if you considered being mocked and teased by 3 demons and a human you will spend you whole life with.

'AIEEE! CHRNO!'

'Rosette! Back off you!'

Chaos's sensitive hearing picked up the panicked cry of the girl he caught a glimpse later and his mind immediately registered the thought: Those 2 are in trouble.

-Why does this has to happen?-

**You could go off you know… but still… seeing you are compassionate…**

-ENOUGH!-

Roaring, Chaos paused but he still flew to where he heard the scream came from but before that he whispered something to Galian, who immediately kept his mouth shut.

-If Valentine knew that you are suggesting that we abandon them…-

Chaos snicked to himself as Galian didn't make even a peep as he spotted the 2 figures below them.

**Remember what Valentine did to Hellmasker when he misbehaved…**

------------

'You stinking pervert! You'll pay! I swear!'

Chrno visibly sweatdropped as Rosette started describing all the various means of torture that she would perform on her assailant when she get her hands on him,

'Then I'll dip you in boiling oil before I let the attack dogs rip you apart!'

'Erm… Rosette?'

Good Good… Chrno the sinner… come with us peacefully and we will let your precious girl live… if not…

The demon who got Rosette dragged one of his claws over his neck and Rosette winced when a trickle of the demon's blood dropped on her shoulder but Rosette blushed a little as well.

**Precious? I'm precious to Chrno?**

Chrno once again sweatdropped as the demon placed his free hand over his wound to prevent excessive bleeding.

**What an idiot… but he got Rosette…**

'What do you want from me?'

'Yea! What do you want?'

Sinner… the Master wants you…

'Master? Aion?'

The overall demon lord…

'I've never heard of him… tell me his name…'

I can't… No one can… In fear of him waking up

The look of fear that passed by was enough to make Chrno take a step back.

**Damn… that Lord guy must be pretty good… he got a demon look like he wanted to cry…**

'SO? He can't TAKE MY CHRNO AWAY! HE's… erm…'

Rosette paused mid-way as she realized what she was screaming about, her face flushed as blood raced right into her face making her feel even more awkward. What made her feel a little better was that right in front of him, Chrno was almost the same color she was.

**What the… Did Rosette just… No way…**

Even as he tried to deny furiously in his mind, Chrno could not stop the blush that was rapidly spreading to more parts in his face.

**Why must all this happen… in all the wrong time?**

'Anyway… LET ROSETTE GO!'

The demon shrugged, making Chrno even more infuriated as the demon's wings cut slightly into Rosette's left shoulder, leaving bloody scratches in it's wake.

Come with me… Sinner…

'NO CHRNO! DON'T GO!'

'Rosette… I'll go…'

Giving in, Chrno walked towards the demon who only smiled even more viscously as Chrno stepped beside him.

Very good… Let's go now.

'W-Wait! What bout Rosette?'

She will… come with us and then be released

'WHAT? YoU LIED!'

Only a fool would trust a demon…

'And you're a fool.'

Chrno whipped his head behind him as Vincent fired a single shot that went straight to it's mark, a dead-on head shot.

'V-Vincent?'

Chrno spluttered as he stared at the crouching gun-slinger behind him. But he soon lost his sight as Rosette jumped on him and gave him a big hug that took all his breath away.

'Chrno! You should never have agreed to that bastard in the first place!'

'Sorry Rosette…'

Vincent didn't expect to be thanked for his actions and he was pleasantly surprised when someone tugged on his cloak just as he was about to leave.

"…Ro-Rosette?"

'Erm… I just want to thank you… for what you have done for us…'

he stared to the lady that was holding his cloak and he smiled, Rosette didn't see him do that as his face was partly covered by the darkness. But the reason was for the remarkable change in her, 1 second she was cursing her head off and the next being so hysterical and caring for her comrade and the last being the quiet apologetic girl in front of him.

"You do not need to thank me."

'That's good… as we need you to come with us.'

Furrowing his eyebrows, Vincent turned towards the new arrival beside him and when he saw the dozen of guns leveled at him he turned to look at Rosette and Chrno with a look that could only say 1 thing: Betrayal.

----

A/C: First of all… too much Dialogue… Sorry bout tt… if you dun understand it please tell me.. I'll try and re-post… I just wanted Chaos to have an understanding with Chrno early. So please forgive me if I confuse you.


	4. Deadly and Silent That's Chrno

I think I'll at least write till chappie 10 then I stop constant postin kay?

---------------

Vincent stood stoically at the headquarters of the Magladen Order, well as stoically as he can manage with handcuffs on his hand and claw. Being surrounded with bodyguards meant nothing to Vincent, as Chaos he probably could kill all of them and raze the whole building down before they could hurt him badly. What bothered Vincent was that they confiscated his Death Penalty and his Winchestor, what little comfort had was that they missed his Silver Rifle and Peacemaker while Rosette herself was holding his Death Penalty.

-Comfort? That Woman would probably destroy the gun then give it back to you Valentine-

Hearing Hellmasker growl in him, Vincent mentally growled at demon before silencing him with a mental punch that caught Hellmasker in surprise. Vincent had admittedly told Chaos and Nanaki that the demon that tested his patience the most was Hellmasker and the least was probably Death Gigas as the demon has little to say or do.

"Let me go…"

'No… you're a demon… we're only letting you live as Sister Rosette ask as to… all demons should be banished from here… with the exception of Chrno...'

The various sisters around him nodded their head in agreement while Vincent focused his eyes on 1 particular girl who kept on peeking at him from a door that was slightly ajar.

But his thoughts were quickly broken by the sound of Rosette shouting over the din that the sisters were already making.

**This is gonna be a long night…**

---------------

'I already told you Sister Kate! He saved our lives!'

'Look Rosette… despite he saving your life… I cannot tolerate another demon being loose convent any longer… Chrno is… already a handful and with an addition of another Demon… we might as well start an orphanage to demons after this!'

'Actually… that is not a bad idea…'

a deep voice called from 1 side of the room in agreement while Sister Kate just slapped his head in annoyance at the figure.

'Father Remington… It's no time for jokes… we have a demon in our hands right now…'

Remington frowned while he tucked his hands behind his head again before replying.

'I say… we should test him… if he's a demon… he would die when hit by a Gospel or a Sacred right?'

'Be immensely injured… a human would not be severely injured by that bullet as compared to a demon.'

'Right… if HE is a Half-demon we should just shot him and see whether they are saying the truth. Afterall… he didn't attack us even when he was in his demon form, that accounts to some merit as he has some sort of a control over the demon.'

Chrno and Rosette nodded eagerly to Father Remington's words and when both of them opened their mouths to argue their point again, Sister Kate silenced them with her hand.

'Father Remington… I know maybe you have a soft spot for demons… but that is clearly out of the point! A demon is NOT allowed here!'

As if she had came to a verdict, Sister Kate reached out for her phone before a sudden ruckus called for her to pause and stare at the door.

'h-HEY! What are you doing? Stop!'

'STOP! Ow! Sister Kate!'

'Mary? Claire? What in the world is going on?'

Going towards the door, Sister Kate froze almost immediately after seeing a pair of Crimson eyes staring straight at her. Vincent made the Senior Sister back away by his stare alone and when he raised his hand to her, sister Kate literally jumped back in terror.

'I do not have time for formalities… I will return later for your judgment… but now is not the time for this…'

'W-What have you done to the Sisters?'

'Vincent! What have you done?'

"They are… contained but not harm…"

Vincent merely shrugged while Chrno let him go and sighed, Rosette however was looking from Vincent to Sister Kate all the while taking slow steps back. It was true that sister Kate didn't weld a gun but when she get mad, all hell would break loose, Rosette should know as she had been the receiving end of plenty.

'What do you mean you must leave? And why now is not the time?'

Sister Kate appeared to have regained her composure and this time there was no fear in her tone as she studied Vincent carefully.

"…I will rather explain later… excuse me…"

Vincent brushed Sister Kate off and headed straight for the closest exit, which happened to be the window, sliding the window open, Vincent prepared to exit the company before he heard a clicking sound behind him.

'Demon… You shall not leave…'

"…do you think you can kill me?"

humorlessly, Vincent turned his eyes to her and watched as she slowly nodded and even before Chrno or Rosette could give a reply, she fired.

There was silence in the room when the bullet fired, but it was even quieter when Vincent pressed his golden claw into sister Kate's neck.

"I told you… I LET you capture me…"

grimly, Vincent let her go before kicking open the window and taking flight from the Order's building.

'Rosette! Chrno! After him! But don't hurt him, assist him in any way possible!'

Father Remington smiled while he barked out orders at Chrno and Rosette, he was a silent observer in all this but this was too good an opportunity to miss.

'Yes sir Father!'

Chrno managed to reply before Rosette grabbed him off the room.

'Sorry Sister… it would be… a sin not to see him in action…'

and Father Remington smiled even as Sister Kate groan loudly from her arm-chair.

----------------

'Man! How can a guy run that fast?'

'He's a Demon Rosette… he should be that fast! Did you see how he got Sister Kate?'

'Don't remind me Chrno… I want to fix that in me memory forever… Sister Kate… Oh man.. I wish I had a camera Chrno!'

Chrno laughed even as Rosette snickered beside him, it was worth all that to see Rosette happy again, even if he had to endure all those hitting and kicking by Rosette.

'What do you think Vincent meant?'

'Do I look like a genius? How would I know?'

'Chrno… of course you aren't a genius… I am!'

Chrno immediately coughed, which was a sure sign for a beating as Chrno swore he saw thunderclouds over Rosette before being smacked sorely on the head by her.

'With a GUN Chrno!'

'R-right.. .you're a genius with a gun…'  
rather trying to argue with her, Chrno gave in and normally it proved to be the right decision as Rosette would calm down and in the mean time be in a friendly mood once more.

'Hehe… Thanks Chrno!'

"W-welcum… EH! Rosette! LEFT!"

'What? Oh! HANG ON CHRNO!'

screeching wildly, Rosette made a very narrow turn that nearly caused an accident as their car's bumper barely missed another car's front. Jamming the brakes, Rosette once again followed the fading shadow of Vincent as he went in deeper into the city.

------------------------

"This scent… JENOVA?"

leaping from building to building, Vincent's senses told him it was close and he was right again, but he was caught unaware as a bladed arm burst out below him, neatly cutting his left arm.

"It would have worked… if it was flesh…"

Vincent smiled grimly as the demon pulled itself from the hole it created all the while staring at Vincent.

'Mmortall… Bbe Gonneee!'

Pulling out the Death Penalty, Vincent answered with a accurate shot to it's chest. What Vincent didn't expect again was that the bullet would lodge itself into it's flesh but cause no visible damage to it.

"Tsk…"

diving under the demon's lunge, Vincent continued firing at the demon's vital points but like his encounter with Chrno it proved to be ineffective. Down to the last bullet, Vincent parried the latest assault with his claw and punched the demon right in the face but it clung on to Vincent even as the 2 of them flew in mid-air.

"Demon.. DIE!"

Vincent pronounced even as he kicked the demon right in the gut, grabbing it's broad wings Vincent pulled the demon right below him and made sure gravity did the rest. Slamming into the next building Vincent assumed the worse was over but he was proved wrong when a powerful kick sent him flying and scrabbling to get a grip at the edge of the roof.

'Mmortalss… Cannnnotttsss kill mee!'

gloating over it's win, it raised it's curve claws and was about to pry Vincent's fingers away before another type of gunfire caught it right in the chest.

'OVER HERE YOU BIG HEADED FREAK!'

eyes widening as he noticed who had saved him, Vincent sighed at the same time when he saw Rosette Christopher pump the demon full of lead that surprisingly was causing it pain.

'Here! Hold on!'

Nodding at the small figure that was offering him his hand, Vincent grabbed Chrno's hand and was momentarily surprised when his whole body was lifted up by the seemingly small boy.

'Vincent, use this Sacred. It is one of the only things that will hurt a demon right now.'

Vincent nodded as Chrno handed him a singular silver bullet with a cross hammered on it.

'Vincent! You okay?'

Vincent nodded to the blonde girl and he saw she smile back at him before returning to the gunfight. The demon was more resistant to sacred then she thought but it was hurting him nonetheless.

'Should I use a Gospel? Nah…'

Rosette grinned as she side-stepped one of the demon's attacks, a massive dark blade that sliced right through a telephone booth and she fired another round at it's head.

'Wha!'

caught by surprise when the bullet bounce harmless off it, Rosette tripped and in the confusion lost her gun.

'Oh Shit!'

------------------------

'Rosette! Vincent, Hurry!'

Vincent nodded as he tried to find a gun that would hold the odd bullet in his hands, deciding on the Winchester, Vincent pulled out the firearm and was about to reload it when a staggering blow knocked him towards a nearby wall.

"Urgh… what happened?"

His vision dizzy, Vincent didn't see what had hit him and he blacked out without noticing that the bullet and the Winchester was gone.

'VINCENT!'

rushing to him, Chrno was alarmed to see a cackling imp beside him and when he looked closer, saw that the Winchester was with him.

'GIVE THAT BACK!'

diving towards him, Chrno alarmed the imp and it threw the gun straight towards the edge of the roof again before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'H-hey! Oh God…'

cursing again, Chrno saw the demon rise right in front of him and in it's arm was a limp and unconscious Rosette.

'R-Rosette!'

'Bbacckk offf cChild!'

ignoring him, the demon went straight for Vincent while Chrno mentally prepared himself.

'H-Hey you big headed thing…'

'Yyouu inssultt me?'

roaring, the demon sent one of it's arms to grab Chrno but missed when he dived under the humungous gap he left below him to reach the Winchester.

'Now.. Die..'

growling darkly, Chrno fired, it was probably the first shot he ever fired and it was probably the first attempt too. What ever you call it, luck or fate, Chrno did a bloody headshot that ended the demon instantly.

Looking at the Fire-arm in his hands, Chrno sighed and placed it down beside Vincent.

'I swear… I'm not gonna use a gun anymore… the stress must be terrible…'

------------------

'Chrno! That was a terrific shot!'

"… You can be a professional…"

Vincent added his rare comment from the back and even Chrno had to grin as he saw how psyched his contractor was.

'I rather not try that again…'

'Why?'

'Too noisy…'

Rosette looked as thou he was about to hit Chrno again, but when she saw Chrno smile sheepishly at her she paused and scoffed.

'Humph… you don't know how to appreciate a gun… right Vincent?'

"… It takes time…Rosette…"

clearly unsure which side to take, Vincent made sure his tone was neutral while Rosette shot him an angry look that Vincent returned with a cold stare.

'I hope Sister Kate has cooled down now…'

'Yea… Vincent? Would you be willing to stay with us? I mean… since you're not from here and all… Chrno told me all about it…'

Vincent remained silent but he gave a curt nod which stopped the tension building steadily in the car.

"…temporarily… I guess I can."

'Alright! I'll try my best persuading Sister Kate!'

Chrno cheered while Rosette weakly smiled at her partner beside her. Rosette would never admit it but she was intimidated by how Vincent could move so fast and the way which he was so accurate, she could see the various scars the demon had and almost all of them were at the killing points of a demon's body. Suppressing a cold shiver, Rosette smiled as she turned towards the headquarters once more.

-----------

LONGEST CHAPPIE I EVER WROTE!

REVIEW PLS!


	5. Facing the Facts

-Shrugs- Not a lot of exciting Reviews of Late.. But still…

Who knows?

-Shadow Blade- Eh? Have I seen u be4? Anyway.. THANKS!

On with Da fic..

Cheers!

-----------------------

The whole room was silent, silent to extreme that even if someone leaned against the wall it would instantly course everyone in the room itself to stare at him/her/it.

'So…'

Sister Kate kept repeating the same syllable and it was getting in Vincent and not to mention everyone's nerves as the elder Sister kept pacing around the room.

'So…'

"…Yes? Sister?"

frustrated, Vincent answered back to Sister Kate which made everyone in the room stare at Vincent, No body, No one ever dared rebutted Sister Kate except maybe Vincent. Sister Kate stopped pacing around and instead stared straight back at Vincent, her eyes were surprisingly not filled with fear or hatred or both of them jumbled together but it was confusion and even in a sense, gratitude.

'Vincent is it? Vincent…'

"Valentine… Vincent Valentine."

'Vincent…'

walking back to her seat, Sister Kate folded her arms and invited Vincent to sit while beckoning Chrno, Rosette and Remington to stand beside her.

'First of all… I really must thank you Vincent. If that demon had been allowed to grow stronger… who knows what might have happened…'

"…It's part of my job…"

Sister Kate nodded at him while Chrno and Rosette exchanged glances to one another and Father Remington giving Vincent a approving nod. There was no question which thought was going through the 3 of them right now.

**He can stay!**

'However…'

Rosette and Chrno froze when Sister Kate made the dreaded word hang in the air, making it even more ominous. Vincent didn't flinch or show any sign of discomfort even as Remington swallowed a little nervously when he saw how serious Sister Kate was.

'Your behavior today was not acceptable! Fighting in plain sight, destroying not one but at least 5 buildings and worse of all… you nearly let the demon be seen by witnesses! If the public knows about the Order having a demon in it's midst…'

Sister Kate shook her head and glared at Vincent and back to Rosette and Chrno, both of which immediately backed down.

'In spite of your help… and the backing of Father Remington, Rosette and Chrno's assurance that you would not hurt anyone… I still could not let you be in the Order. The decision is final… However… you can visit the Order anytime you may wish…we would not hunt you down. For now…'

Raising a finger at Rosette and Chrno's protest, Sister Kate gestured for him to leave and she crossed her arms, making it evident that there was no arguing with her.

"I understand… I will take my leave now…"

'W-wait! Sister Kate, could you at least allow him to stay for the night? It's past midnight now and…'

Sister Kate sighed once more when she saw that Rosette was pleading with her to let him stay.

'Just for the night Rosette… just for the night… Remington, you assign him a room…'

'Yes Sister…'

Getting up from where he was Remington placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder and gripped it tightly, all the while steering him towards the door.

'I hope you don't mind a sharing a room with me?'

'No… it is more than I have expected already…'

Rosette simply followed behind them, all the while shooting glances at Sister Kate trying to spot signs of weakness but she jumped when Sister Kate glared at her.

'I-I'll be going now… Don't stay up too late Chrno.'

Waving goodbye, Rosette left the room while Chrno slowly ambled towards the door.

'Chrno… you should go and rest… you have a mission tomorrow…'

'Sister Kate… I think you've made a great mistake…'

'Chrno? What are you saying?'

Turning around to face her, Sister Kate was astonished by the change in Chrno. His usual boyish face was replaced by a look that spoke entirely by itself. He was not the child Sister Kate had known but was instead the direct opposite of him, he was so serious that his eyes furrowed and changed color while he took the seat right in front of her.

'Vincent he… he is not normal…'

'He is a demon Chrno…'

Sister Kate tried to suppress the small quivering shock that was about to burst from her throat and she inwardly swallowed a mouthful of saliva to keep her throat moist.

'He can sense demons… none of us can…'

'I do not doubt that ability Chrno… is his credibility that doubts me.'

'Think of it this way… he is either going to do 2 things after today… 1: To continue hunt demons and to help the Order, or to… Either Assist the Demons in hiding from us.'

'…'

Sister Kate remained silent while she pondered about the issues Chrno had raised, it was absurd that this… child was right but it was right and not for the first time, Sister Kate wondered whether Chrno is what he seems to be.

'It would be better… to let him join us… he is not directly under us so tonight he is liable to make mistakes and not to follow orders…'

subconsciously Sister Kate nodded at Chrno's logical reasoning and she smiled at the small demon.

'Chrno… for the first time… you make sense…'

Chrno grinned sheepishly at her and at the instant the spell was gone and the Chrno she knew was back staring at her.

'So, Um… I don't make sense in the past?'

'Chrno… to bed now…. But before that, call Remington to report to me.'

'Kay…'

Sister Kate watched, observing the small child as he stepped from the room and politely closed the door after he left.

'Who is he… really…'

--------------------------

In the depths of the night, a solitary window remained lighted as inside 2 figures kept arguing and banging their fist on a strangely shaped table that resembled a bar.

'But Remington… do you really trust him that much?'

'He spoke to me a little… there was no lies in his words…'

'But he could injure her… besides she would never agree to this…'

'Trust me… she will. Besides… she would be able to travel with the other 2 with him by her side. Isn't that what she always wanted?'

'Alright… we'll issue his task tomorrow… after they wake up.'

'Assuming I can get a night's sleep after this…'

Remington chuckled slightly even as Sister Kate beside him buried her face in her hands.

----------------------------

'Vincent?'

"Yes Rosette?"

'Sister Kate wanted to see the 4 of us today.'

"4 of us?"

Vincent frowned as he knew that he, Chrno and Rosette was 3 persons in total so who was the 4th?

'Yea… Az is coming with us too.'

Rosette paused before introducing a new girl to Vincent, a delicate looking girl with purple hair and soft eyes peered at him nervously before bowing to Vincent.

'Erm… Hi. My name is Azmaria… nice to meet you….'

Vincent paused a while before bowing back to her and smiling back at her, which caused a small blush to immediately appear on her face.

"Azmaria… My name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine. It is an honor to see someone of your caliber here."

**Whoa! Hitting on a girl so soon?**

-Shut up Galian…-

Annoyed at Galian's comment, Vincent took the opportunity to leave the room and while Rosette was distracted by trying to wake Chrno up, leaned against the wall and tried to focus.

'Chrno! Wake up!'

'Whaz da matter?'

hearing a small giglle coming from beside him, Vincent blinked and finally noticed that Azmaria was right beside him and when she noticed that Vincent was staring at her she smiled right back at him.

'Hehe… Chrno seems soo clumsy today.'

Vincent turned to where she was pointing and he too smiled when he saw Chrno and Rosette being tangled together in a heap at the bottom of Chrno's bed.

'AZ! Why are you just staring there? HELP!'

Azmaria giggled again when Rosette whacked Chrno on the head as she tried desperately to free herself from the tangle of blankets and pillowed she was stuck in.

'C'mon Mr. Valentine!'

seemingly unfazed, Azmaria grabbed Vincent's claw and dragged the gunslinger into the room to help the unfortunate pair to get free.

'Stupid Chrno…'

her cheeks slightly red, Rosette once again gave Chrno a slight slap on his shoulder while Chrno pointedly looked away from her.

'C'mon C'mon! Sister Kate is waiting!'

Once again grabbing Vincent's hand, Azmaria urged the 4 of them forward all the while ignoring the dark gunslinger's silent protest in holding his hand.

--------------

'Let's make this short… Rosette and Chrno you 2 got a mission today… Azmaria you wanted to accompany them right?'

'Yes, Sister.'

'I think you should not go… but you CAN go…'

Sister Kate paused a while as Azmaria gave a shout of joy before hugging Rosette.

'Provided… you got someone with you… a partner to guard you…'

Azmaria nodded as she followed every word Sister Kate was saying, being with Rosette was good enough and it doesn't matter who she must be with.

'But… we do not have enough members…'

When Azmaria heard that, her eyes fell and she looked as thou she was bout to cry again.

'But… if Mr. Valentine would be willing to be her partner…'

'HIM?'

Rosette's cry shock was enough to break the tension but she quickly caught herself, it was Vincent after all and he was stronger then anyone she had ever seen.

'Mr Valentine? My partner?'

Azmaria simply looked on in shock at the silent gunslinger who turned his gaze to stare directly at her.

'Yes… Vincent Valentine…'

-----------------

Done…

But I wonder whether I shld add Satella in.. I dun really haf a lot of experience with her… I'm sorry…


	6. Azzy's revenge

nSatella? Erm… I'll try… but I dun distinctively remember Satella being pissed with working with Chrno… Some1 explain to me?

I wan to dedicate this to…

FullMetal Ai

A Fanfiction writer that inspired me to write a Chrno Crusade Fic, It's true tt I really am enjoying myself!

On With Da Fic…

CHEERS!

Chapter 5: Knowing More Bout You

----------------------

Vincent Valentine's eyes never wavered and his face never changed but inside he was shocked about what Sister Kate has thrown into his hands. Looking down at the delicate looking girl he felt absolutely shock and a bit wary of what Sister Kate wants him to do.

**They would not want to protect this girl without any reason… but why?**

Despite himself, Vincent saw the emotions in Azmaria's eyes and that only made him gave in and he nodded once to Sister Kate, announcing his agreement.

'YAY!'

All other thoughts were suddenly driven from his mind as he suddenly found himself a delighted girl, Azmaria Hendric to be exact in his arms.

'Thank you Sister kate!'

Smiling brightly, Azmaria went forward and hugged Sister Kate so tightly that she has to push her away before taking a deep breath once more.

'Y-You're welcome Azmaria… Now Rosette… Rosette!'

Sister Kate snapped at the blonde Sister as she was not paying attention most likely due to her distraction of being hugged by Azmaria.

'Yea? I mean yes Sister Kate?'

'Take Vincent to the Elder and get him a new gun, standard issue. He is an official member of the Order Now.'

'Yes Sister Kate…'

Rosette mumbled softly as she was too caught up with sight of Azmaria attempting to dance with a very much confused Chrno which really cracked her up. Chrno on the otherhand did not think it was funny when he desperately tried to break free from the overjoyed girl and yet at the same time tried not to step on her foot when she started dancing again.

'Chrno! Azmaria! Let's go!'

Giving Chrno a solid punch on his head, Rosette dragged the unconscious demon-boy and the hyper soprano from the room.

"I will be leaving now… Sister Kate."

Gracefully, Vincent bowed to Sister Kate and silent took his leave even shutting the door behind him.

'I told you! He will be more than capable to take care of her.'

'But she… is so pure and innocent… pairing up with someone who is the direct opposite of her…'

Father Remington laughed while he downed another cup of coffee he had in his hands, noticing Sister Kate's irritated stare at him Remington got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'What about Rosette? Valentine will protect the Soprano with his own life.'

Sister Kate sniffed at that, showing that she was doubtful that Vincent would even do that.

'My name is Valentine too… in case you have forgotten…'

'Eh? Oops… wrong term…'

and the meaningless conversation between Remington and Kate continued in the room.

---------------------

'Mr. Valentine? Thank you for agreeing! I-I Hope I won't trouble you…'

Vincent looked down at the small girl beside him and he noticed that her eyes were averted and looking down at the floor instead of looking at him. It was the total opposite of what she had been doing from just now.

"Azmaria… you won't be a burden… I assure you. Call me Vincent, please."

'Oh.. kay! It makes things much more easier then!'

and she smiled once again at him, making the dark-gunslinger wonder once again.

**How can she smile at a demon… Innocence…**

-Uh Uh… Think of Yuffie and Lucrecia, Valentine. They maybe still alive-

Hearing Chaos's comment in him, Vincent gave a small chuckle that earned him stares from everyone in the hallway, especially Chrno.

**What in the world is he doing?**

"…I apolgize…I was thinking of other matters…"

'No need to apologize Vincent, Rosette does that sometimes too…'

Azmaria giggled again while Rosette immediately pounced straight at her and gave her a choke-hold that made Azmaria turn bright red inspite of her attempts to break free.

'Come Vincent… I rather not be caught up in this…'

Vincent, seeing Chrno scratch his head in apparent hopelessness decided to do as he sys. After all Chrno has much more experience dealing with this kind of stuff.

'I need backup here Chrno!'

Chrno sighed once more as Azmaria had somehow turned the tragedy into a humorous fight as she placed her delicate face to Rosette's sides and started tickling her, making Rosette laugh uncontrollably.

'Azmaria… stop… please?'

Helplessly Chrno tried to drag Azmaria off but he failed as his small body was unable to move the surprisingly hyper girl's body.

'No! Rosette… REVENGE!'

laughing again, Azmaria continued to attack her sides even as Rosette kept imploring her to stop. When suddenly she felt herself being lifted up by strong arms, no a arm and a golden claw. Turning, Azmaria found herself staring at the crimson eyes that she, strangely was drawn to.

"Lady Azmaria… it's time to stop…"

Azmaria found herself unable to speak and she managed a small nod and a smile to him.

'Azzy…'

Looking back, she could barely stifle a small peep as she saw Rosette slowly get up, a look of pure murder on her face.

'You're going to pay for that Azzy…'

Crackling her knuckles, Rosette emitted a slight cackle that made Azmaria's hair stand on end and her expression so scared her that she started tearing up despite being in Vincent's arms.

'Erm… Rosette? It's not funny… Rosette?'

But Rosette pretended she never heard him and even Chrno was not inclined to get in her way when she's in a mood like this. Azmaria knew this and she closed her eyes hoping that she would survive her laughing fit.

"It is enough…"

Azmaria's eyes opened just a crack and she was more than surprised to see Vincent standing in front of her, not just surprised but so shocked that her mouth immediately dropped open.

'Feh… You're lucky Azzy…'

Deciding that it would be unwise to confront him, Rosette let it drop and she tugged Chrno behind him as the 2 of them continued their walk down to the Elder's work shop.

'T-Thanks Vincent…'

"It is nothing… Lady Azmaria…"

Vincent eyes widened once more when she pursed her lips and tugged straight at his claw, a frown on her face.

'Call me Azmaria please… or Az or Azzy! It sounds weird to be called Lady… I'm only 12 you know!'

Vincent nodded in silent shock that such a delicate girl would be happy in getting involved in fighting against such atrocities. But then the way in which she accepts Chrno and him was already very stunning to the ex-turk.

"It will be much more easier as well… Azmaria…"

'Hehe… I guess so…'

Looking at the young girl giggle again, Vincent involuntarily smiled and shook his head in utter defeat.

**She's a cute one isn't she?**

-Shut up Galian…-

'Vincent, This is the elder's workshop…'

Rosette glanced suspiciously to the wooden door while Chrno and Azmaria visibly sweat-dropped before, Rosette being satisfied continued.

'We normally get our ammo and weapons here. But for the life of me I can't figure out how a pervertic old man would become head of weapons development in the Order…'

Once again Chrno and Azmaria sweat-dropped when Rosette slammed her fist into a nearby wall.

'well… let's get it over with… Elder! WE'RE HERE!'

cocking her gun at ready, Rosette kicked open the door and immediately aimed it at a pile of machinery that to her, was suspicious.

'GOTCHA YOU PERVERTIC GRANDFATHER!'

'Nope. I'm her- eh?'

The Elder had seen a lot of stuff… seen a mob of twenty over demons charge straight at him and it hadn't even fazed him. What he saw scared the hell out of him, he saw face-to-face with the barrel of the Death Penalty and even scarier, behind him a crimson eyed freak with a golden claw.

'Thanks Vincent…'

Rosette softly thanked Vincent and he nodded in response to that, but Chrno knew something was up and he popped his head in front of Rosette to see what was going on.

'Rosette? R-Rosette?'

Chrno immediately placed 1 shoulder, his eyes concerned as he noticed how agitated she looked.

Wiping away the tears that had already feel, Rosette shook uncontrollably trying to control the tide of emotions that she was feeling right now.

'Rosette? Answer me? Eep!'

'Ch-Chrno! I can't stand it! Make it stop! Ahahaha!'

Chrno gave her a look of complete shock while Rosette clung to Chrno and tried to stop herself from laughing all over again.

Giving Vincent an exasperated look, Chrno shrugged and pointed to the elder while mouthing the words: let him off.

Nodding, Vincent removed the Death Penalty but not before giving the elder another warning glare. Gulping, the Elder grinned a little before straightening out his tie and confronting the ex-turk in front of him.

'Mr. Valentine I prusume? Well… Sister Kate has already informed me about your immediate requirements… hmm… let me see your gun for a while? I just want to examine it more closely!'

Raising his hands, he immediately backed off when Vincent rose up from his chair and his hand reaching for his holster at the same time.

'Vincent… please…'

feeling Azmaria's hand pulling him back, he relented and allowed the Elder to examine the Death Penalty all the while giving the duo behind him his attention.

'yes yes… I see…'

Azmaria noticed that Vincent seemed more agitated then ever and she felt very much sorry for the poor guy beside her that while cluctching his hand, she hummed a small melody in the hope that he would calm down a little.

"Azmaria?"

Looking up, what she say was a mixed of confusion and awe in Vincent's eye and Azmaria's mouth immediately dropped open.

'Y-Yes? Did I do something wrong?'

Shaking his head, Vincent tried to reassure her that nothing was wrong at all while he leaned backed on his chair and tried to gather his thoughts.

**Why is it so familiar?**

'The 2 of you! Azmaria? Take Vincent around for a bit… it's not going to be alright for a while.… I mean… I need to find the bullet size for this.. unique weapon.'

Finally giving in, Vincent nodded and held out his hand to Azmaria, willing to help her up and she did allowed Vincent the honor of doing just that.

'Thanks Vincent… let's go to the courtyard for a while!'

Dragging Vincent pass the squabbling duo, Azmaria led the both of them towards the courtyard while humming her favourite tune all the way.

'Azmaria… why do you want to be with Rosette and Chrno so badly?'

Looking up at him, Azmaria gave a small shy smile that totally caught Vincent by surprise and he involuntarily grabbed her shoulder in shock.

'V-Vincent? What's the matter?'

"N-Nothing… I'm sorry for startling you…"

Looking away, Vincent thought of how innocent that smile was and how it reminded him of someone, someone he thought he loved.

**Lucrecia…Why?**

Instead of withdrawing into himself as he usually did, Vincent turned his attention back to the young girl beside him who was currently playing with her own hair as she waited for Vincent to follow her.

'It's okay Vincent, but I just wanna go with Rosette and Chrno too…. They did so much for me… getting me into the Choir and everything. I just want to help them too… the thought me so much and so…'

Her voice trailing off, Vincent remained silent while she stared upwards towards the blue expanse that looked down favorally to them. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Vincent shook her out of her reverie and she blushed almost immediately while rushing Vincent back towards the workshop.

'Oh NO! Do you think he's mad?'

worried, Azmaria started her usual mindless while Vincent could only listen helplessly as he was being pushed rapidly through the courtyard by the seemingly petite girl.

-She's a strong one…-

**WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!**

-Alright… geez… without Yuffie you sure have got a short fuse…-

**QUIT IT BOUT YUFfie….**

His mind mentally stopped as he once again thought bout the young ninja that he had lost, it was a cruel twist of fate that broke them apart once more. In his mind Chaos and Death Gigas sent death glares to the lesser demon, who immediately backed down and shrank away.

-Grr… you better keep your mouth shut NOW-

-yessir…-

Galian managed to croak out as he tried to free himself from Death Giga's deadly grip as he held the beast in it's strong arms.

-Do not speak of Yuffie in that matter… YOU HEAR!-

-yes…I'm sorry!-

Oblivious to the fight going on in his own mind, Vincent finally found something that he could use to turn the tide on the soprano.

"Azmaria… you said you were from the choir?"

'Why… Yes.'

"Would you sing once for me?"

'Huh? Oh… Yea…'

Vincent smiled once again, that was so rare for a smile to light his figures that people would usually stand agap at him while he looked back at them with a puzzled look. But Azmaria had seen nothing of Vincent's dark side and she just smiled brightly even as another slight blush graced her cheeks.

'D-Do you play any musical instruments?'

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Vincent nodded while prying her fingers off his hand, she had an incredible amount of strength for a girl like her and this wad making it very difficult for even Vincent.

"yes… now please…"

'Oops! Sorry… I really didn't mean it! I'm ssoooooo sorry!'

"It doesn't matter… Come…"

'But which one?'

"Pardon me?"

'Which instrument?'

"…The piano… But it's been such a long time since I've played."

Raising his claw, Vincent gave a sad smile to her while she just placed her hands on the claw. When she replied it was Vincent who shrank back in pure shock.

'Is it... painful to have this arm?'

"… it serves it's reasons…"

with that the conversation was officially over as the Elder tossed the Death Penalty straight to Vincent.

'Nope… can't find any… you got to use on of this babies till you modify them yourself.'

Grinning, he tossed Vincent a straight caliber rifle while Rosette beside him scowled.

'HEY! Why can HE use that?'

'He's a better shot then you that's why!'

'WHY YOU!'

screaming, she jumped straight at the elder and he immediately dodged straight for the exit, slamming the door in her face at the right time.

'GET BACK HERE YOU!'

Chrno and Azmaria just looked to each other and sighed in exasperation and even Vincent had to sigh when he saw how Rosette broke down the door in pure anger.

'You're going to pay for that you know?'

'COME BACK HERE YOU OLD BAT!'


	7. The 1st Mission

Question: Why all Anonymous Reviews?

But anyway!

ON WITH DA FIC!

Cheers

------------------------

Once again Azmaria found herself in the back of the compartment unable to do anything about Rosette's driving. But this time there was a difference at least and that difference was sitting right beside him, his crimson eyes occasionally drifting over to meet hers and give her a small smile.

'Are we there yet?'

'Nope Azzy… don't be so hyped! I know it's your first mission and everything… but please…'

Hearing Chrno's exasperated reply, Azmaria sank back into her seat and felt bad for what she had done again.

'I'm sorry Chrno… I didn't mean to sound so annoying… I'm sorry…'

'Azmaria… you don't need to be sorry… the only worry now is whether Rosette will wreck another car…'

knowing what was coming next, Chrno shrank sideways, barely dodging the punch Rosette was dealing to him.

'It's not MY fault that the stupid steering wheel got jammed on the way!'

screaming defensively, Rosette threw another one of her lethal weapons, this time a flashlight straight at Chrno and it bonked off his head accurately.

'THAT HURT! If you maybe learnt how to drive properly… we wouldn't have to do duty every time we get back!'

'WHAT! It's YOUT fault for NOT reminding me in the first place!'

'I DID! It was you who was not paying ate- WAAAAA! CAR CAR!'

'What! OH SHT!'

finally noticing the object that Chrno was pointing out to her, Rosette swerved to the right and manage to get away, if you count the driver not screaming at her to fix his damn freakin car that is…

'SEE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!'

Screaming out at his contractor, Chrno snapped and started throwing stuff at Rosette, books, ammunition, sticks, what ever he can get his hands on.

'YOU ALMOST KILLED US AGAIN!'

'CHRNO! SHUT UP! I'M DRIVING!'

Growling in rage, Rosette shot Chrno a look of pure murder and the boy stilled and sank back into his seat.

'S-Sorry Rosette…'

taking a deep breath, Rosette ruffled Chrno's hair as she patted his head reassuringly.

'It's okay… I'm sorry too…'

the 2 of them shared a smile that didn't went un-noticed by the 2 figures behind them.

"Amazing that he can tolerate her…"

Vincent mumbled to noone in particular but Azmaria happened to hear his comment and she leaned low to whisper to him.

'I think Chrno likes Rosette… that's probably why!'

giving a giggle again despite Vincent rolling his eyes, Azmaria proceeded to tease Chrno and Rosette seeing that the opportunity was too good to be true.

'Chhhrrnooo! Are you blushing now?'

'What? No of course I'm not Az! Why would I be?'

Chrno denied very unconvincingly as he waved his hands in the air, Rosette beside him pretended not to hear him and whistled to herself, trying not to draw attention to her.

'I don't know… seeing that your face was red just a minute ago… and is STILL red… I guessed?'

innocently Amzaria gave a winning smile to Chrno who blushed even more all the while playing with his braids.

'I-I erm… It was… uh… '

unable to give a good reply to that, Chrno just scratched his head thoughtfully while he gave Azmaria a small shrug and while she wasn't looking a worried glance at Rosette.

"I think… we have arrived."

Putting a hand on Azmaria's shoulder Vincent replied in monotone while he gave Rosette a slight nod, perhaps in not killing them in the process of getting there.

**How can she pass her driver's test?**

Shaking his head, Vincent alighted from the car and immediately froze. The sight in front of him was unreal to say the least, dozens of human sized statures was placed right in front of him, their faces wearing utmost shock on them.

'How could someone do such a thing…'

hearing Rosette whisper to Chrno, Vincent turned his attention to the 2 of them and asked the question that was surely bugging his and everyone else's mind.

'Who?'

addressing Chrno, Vincent saw him shaking his head before reaching into his ammunition pack and tossing him and Rosette a set of bullets.

'Demons… a level 3 demon… maybe more… it turns everything to stone when it drains their lifeforce… their astral… If it is can petrify you with just a gaze… then it's a class 8 demon.'

Visibly nervous, Rosette reloaded her gun and stepped out towards the carnage.

'Let's go Chrno… I'm gonna bust that excuse for a demon into the 18 levels of hell.. DAMN when I'm through with that thing…'

her voice disappearing over a distance, Chrno gave Vincent a shrug before jogging over to follow his contractor.

'Where shall we go?'

seeing Azmaria looking up at her, Vincent smiled before holding out his hand to her. Blushing, Azmaria accepted and Vincent led her straight towards a worn down building right beside where Rosette and Chrno was heading.

'Why are we going there?'

Azmaria managed to call out when she finally heaved herself up the 2nd floor, the debris around was so numerous that plain navigating the floor was taking it's toll.

"We can assist Rosette from up here… did you bring your weapon?"

'Weapon?'

seeing the puzzled look in her eyes, Vincent paused and shook his head. The very thought that such a gentle head would have had killed someone or even hold a weapon was absurd and here he was asking her where was her weapon.

"Take it I never said anything…"

rather doubtfully Azmaria shrugged and she waved her hands at Rosette and Chrno down below who cheerfully waved back at her.

'They look so small! Ah Vincent! Can you help me set up a cross barrier?'

"A Cross barrier?"

Puzzled, Vincent looked to Azmaria who was in the midst of taking several weird cross-shaped contraptions from her bag.

'Oh… I forgot… I'm sorry… A Cross barrier is a barrier that prevents demon from doing various actions, some of them restrict their movements and some of them forms a barrier. There are a couple of different barriers depending on which situation we are in.'

Waving the crosses at him, Azmaria smiled and started placing them on the ground.

'So let's get started Vincent! Help me place 1 at the other end?'

Smiling, she handed 1 over to Vincent who took it a little reluctantly while he communicated with the demons within him.

**Will it affect me as well?**

-…-

-It Will not… Look at Chrno-

**Do I have demon blood in me?**

-Yes… even if it is in small amounts… Yes you do.-

**We shall see Chaos… we shall see…**

Snapping out of his trance, Vincent nodded to Azmaria who was still staring at him before walking over to the edge of the building and placing the cross where she told him to.

"Like this?"

raising his eyebrows, Vincent watched as Azmaria skipped over and gently poked the cross into the concrete floor before pushing a small switch at it's side.

'There! Now to get the other 1…'

scratching her head, Azmaria searched her pockets for the remaining cross but failed when she saw Vincent wave the object a few feet from her.

'HEY! VINCENT!'

In a teasing voice, Vincent side stepped her and held the cross a few inches off her height and laughing a little when she jumped up to try and grab it from him.

'Vincent! It's not funny!'

Azmaria's face went red when she tried again and again to grab the cross from Vincent but she was having no such luck even with Vincent having his back against a pillar. The childish game went along for some time before Azmaria finally plopped down right in front of him.

"Giving up?"

placing his hands at his hips, Vincent smiled as Azmaria kept her face down and away from him.

"Azmaria?"

stooping low, Vincent lowered his guard and tried to see what was wrong with her. He truly did not want to tire her out but this might have gone too far.

'GOTCHA!'

squealing out, Azmaria tackled Vincent and when she grabbed the Cross did a V-sigh for victory with her fingers. Looking down, she saw Vincent's incredible handsome face and she immediately jumped off him, her face blushing. This time thou, Vincent didn't miss that blush but he pretended he didn't see it to not embarrass her further. His demons however was not making life THAT easy for him.

-Woo… got a admirer eh?-

-So fast? You charmer you…-

-Going to hit on young girls again?-

-You sure start early don't you?-

**SILENCE!**

Cursing out in his mind, Vincent's eyes blurred and he lost focus even when Azmaria waved her arms in front of him to catch his attention.

'Vincent? Hey? Hello?'

tapping his shoulder had no effect and even when Azmaria shook him there was no response, that god Azmaria freaked out and she started tearing up again,

'Vincent? Please Wake up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm serious! I'm sorry Vincent!'

the sobbing noises brought Vincent out of his stupor and he looked down puzzled at the crying girl beside him, placing his hand on the girl's head Vincent ruffled her hair as he tried to reassure her that he was alright.

"I'm alright… do not worry… I'm here… Azmaria I'm fine…"

hearing Vincent speak was too much for the soprano and she flung herself at him.

'I'm sorry Vincent… I'm sooo sorry… I promise I won't do that again… I'm sorry!'

apologizing numerous times, Azmaria sobbed on Vincent's shoulder while the ex-turk can do nothing but pat her back awkwardly and allowed her the comfort of clinging to him.

"Wait… Gunfire! Azmaria get ready."

Slowly helping Azmaria up, Vincent allowed her a few moments to gather herself up before rushing over to see what was going on.

'What's going on?'

Azmaria looked down and saw Rosette and Chrno running away from what appears to be a giant Basilisk.

'AIEE! ROSETTE! CHRNO!'

screaming hysterically, Azmaria waved her hands in the air and ran around in circles before being caught by Vincent and having his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh… We have company…"

fearfully, Azmaria looked around and barely stifled another scream when she saw what was around them. Demons of every size and shape advanced ever more closer and almost all of them had the same identical maniacal grin on their faces.

"What are they? Demons?"

'y-yes… lesser demons…'

Shaking uncontrollably, Azmaria tried to control her shaking and when she placed her hands on her chest the pulse felt too strong to be normal and she took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. But 1 better reassuring agent was right beside her and she managed a small smile when Vincent asked her whether she was well.

'I'm alright…'

Nodding Vincent readied his newly acquired gun and fired a shot, signaling the beginning of the battle.

----------------------

End-

For now…


	8. Grim Encounters

Heya…

Although I mostly get anonymous reviews…

But Anyways… thanks to SilverLode for the Review…

AT least I know he/she was here for sometime now…

Pardon me for the rush chapter –bows-

Anyways…

For the record… I sux at battle scenes…

ON WITH DA FIC!

Cheers!

-------------

Putting his hand protectively over Azmaria, Vincent drew the Death Penalty and aimed it straight at 1 of the demon's chest trying to intimidate it. Watching the bullet sink into it's flesh and yet has no effect Vincent shook his head and switched weapons.

"…Not good…"

Azmaria beside him clung to him even more tightly, if that was even possible and Vincent found himself even more determined in saving this young girl.

**She's too young to die…**

Reloading his new gun, Vincent fired several times and when he saw that it indeed dealt damage smiled slightly. Even as they ambled even more closer, Vincent's accurate shots kept them at bay even as more than a dozen entered the battle.

"Come Azmaria…"

knowing it's only a matter of time before they can break his line of fire, Vincent tugged her and the both of them sprinted straight for the stairs while Vincent occasional fired at 1 of the few who managed to follow them amid the rubble from the building.

'Who are they?'

"I'm guessing slaves…"

Just when Vincent thought they were in the clear, Azmaria gave a small cry of surprise when she tripped over a loose rubble and down she went.

"Azmaria!"

Ignoring the impending danger, Vincent rushed over and quickly helped her up even thou Azmaria kept asking Vincent to go.

'Go Vincent… this things always happen…especially to me…'

"…Nonsense… can you walk?"

'Yes…but what are you going to do?'

Vincent never answered her but when she heard a loud bang and a body slump right beside her, she barely stifled a scream.

"Shh… Go Azmaria…"

cupping her mouth, Vincent gently pushed her away while he turned to face the threat coming towards them. Frowning at their arrival, Vincent only answered their growls with his usual reply, firing right into them.

"GO!"

finally Azmaria nodded and ran down the steps with Vincent looking at her, turning back to his adversaries Vincent nodded and grinned.

"Come…"

flicking his wrist, Vincent taunted them and when they did give a roar in reply he rushed straight at them and planted his foot straight into one of them. Watching the demon buckle, Vincent grinned and swept his leg in a arc successfully tripping a couple of demons and even before they could recover Vincent slashed at them with his golden claw and when they grinned at him, he knew something was wrong.

"No way…"

that was his last words before he got flung roughly to a nearby steel wall but he was Vincent, he felt the impact and he simply dealt with it. Brushing away the dust on his cloak, Vincent frowned and fired again at the mob making critical injuries and demons fell like rain all around him.

"Tsk… running out…"

noticing that he was running out of ammo, Vincent frowned and prepared to switch back to his Death Penalty but just as suddenly he stopped and involuntarily took a nervous swallow.

"No effect… damn…"

Mentally counting the number of foes left for him, Vincent immediately charged straight at them and lash out with his boot again. Catching a demon in it's chest, Vincent's momentum caused it to crash straight into it's comrades and create a straight gap in it's ranks. Smiling again Vincent emptied his guns of bullets and when he did, he was the only 1 standing in the whole floor. Or that was what he thought he was.

"…!"

when a freezing cold arm grabbed his ankles, Vincent froze and instinctively kicked out and he felt something soft when his feet connected to it. Looking down he saw the demon staring at him, hatred in his eyes and even with it's horns gone it still had enough strength to pull him down to his knees. Struggling to get away, Vincent fired but as he expected the Death Penalty was useless against them and they barely felt the punishing shells hit them.

"…Yuffie…"

softly speaking the name, Vincent closed his eyes and waited for his turn to grace the death gods a visit.

-Not Now Valentine!-

**Chaos? Let me leave… I'll be rid off you to…**

-That's not the point! Look around you!-

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see all of the demons shivering and on their knees all around him. A crackling sound filled the air but it at the same time felt it to be a calming experience.

'Vincent! Are you alright?'

"Azmaria? Is that you?"

'Yes it's me!'

Slowly getting up, Vincent saw the young girl running towards him and he shook his head ever so slightly.

"Azmaria… didn't I tell you to run away?"

'B-But Vincent! I just want to help…'

watching her lower her head and clasping her hands together made Vincent uncomfortable and he placed his good arm on her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Thank you for saving me…"

'Ahh… no problem…'

blushing red, Azmaria looked away while Vincent simply shrugged and reloaded his gun all the while having a mental argument with Chaos in his mind.

-Nice going…-

**Shut up Chaos…**

-She's cute you know?-

**I never knew you liked young girls…**

Vincent smirked in his mind when he did not get a reply only slight laughing from his other demons then he knew he had got one over Chaos.

"What did you do Azmaria?"

'Hehe… I finished setting up the Cross Barrier! See?'

Glancing over, Vincent indeed saw that the once dead Crosses brim with energy.

'It stopped them now but why aren't they moving or anything?'

Azmaria looked up hopefully to Vincent but he remained silent and after a while shrugged.

"It is unknown to me… come. Let's go assist Chrno and Rosette."

'Ahh! I forgot!'

putting her hands over her mouth Azmaria followed Vincent and even when running had a hard time to keep up with his long strides, when Vincent noticed this he paused and walked slower a bit for her sake.

'Thanks Vincent…'

Nodding, Vincent leaned over and surveyed the scene below him: Rosette had got the Basilisk cornered and was currently firing a couple of rounds into it's scaly hide but that was also the time when she had to dodge the Basilisk's own attacks.

---------------

'Damn… Chrno!'

Seeing the demon child being held back by another couple of demon slaves, Rosette muttered a curse and fired straight at the demon mob in a bid to free Chrno from them.

'Rosette! Keep your focus! I'm alright!'

'But…'

'Take that thing out!'

Various demon roars cancelled out Chrno's cries and Rosette briefly winced as she heard cries of pain coming from that direction.

'Rosette!'

'Azzy? Azzy! Vincent!'

seeing the duo high up on a building, Rosette's heart soared when she saw Vincent take several shots at the demon mob in front of her.

"Rosette… Fire at the Demons. I'll distract the Basilisk. It is not a demon…"

Grinning at him, Rosette shouted back at him while firing numerous Sacreds into the Demon's body.

'I'll be damned if you get your hands on Chrno…'

rushing towards the bundle of demons, Rosette leaped to take cover when one of them pounced straight at her and in the end it only eat a Sacred as Rosette fired it straight into it's jaws.

'That's more like it!'

emptying her guns, Rosette reduced the once twenty something strong army into a withering 1 demon, which was Chrno. Dazed, Chrno slumped against Rosette when Rosette ran up towards him.

'Rosette…'

barely audible, Chrno called out to his contractor and Rosette simply frowned but she allowed Chrno to hang onto her for comfort while she ran her hand over his violet braids.

'ROSETTE! Behind YOU!'

hearing Azmaria's terrified shriek, Rosette whipped her head back to see the Basilisk's eyes glowing white and she immediately froze.

**Oh no…**

----

'VINCENT! DO SOMETHING!'

with sweat dripping down his face, Vincent nodded and took turned back to his gun: The Winchester. Closing his eyes, he resign the shot to fate and pulled the trigger.

'You did it!'

hearing Azmaria's elated shout and her tight hug, Vincent fought the urge to smile and he simply sighed while he gave Azmaria a small squeeze back.

'Vincent! Get down here! NOW!'

"Rosette?"

'It's not over yet!'

hearing the sister's shaky voice, Vincent got the message and maneuvered Azmaria pass all the squirming hellspawns to join Rosette and Chrno.

"Azmaria… why doesn't Chrno transform? He can take care of them easily…"

Vincent questioned Azmaria when they were making their way down and he was surprised to see her once again looking away and softly she replied back to him.

'Vincent… I'll tell you later… we must help Rosette now…'

Slowly he nodded and Azmaria smiled once again at him before taking his hand and leading him down the steps.

'Rosette!'

'Azzy! Vincent! Help me!'

When Azmaria reached Rosette she could not hold back the scream that came out. Chrno had turned to stone and Rosette beside her was turning into 1 as well.

"Who did this!"

grimly Vincent directed the question to the stunned sister and she could only barley point to something behind him before she turned completely to one of the statues that surrounded them.

--------------

-End-

For now…

Review pls!

And Chrno Crusade Dun belong to me!


	9. Gently Azmaria

Uh oh…

Spotted some spelling errors!

Muz repost…

But lazy…

Ahh.. forget it…

Thx for your reviews…

I know it's unique but… THAT's ME!

Anyways…

ON WITH DA FIC!

CHEERS!

P.S; Chrno Crusade DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

-----------------------

'Rosette!'

wailing out, Azmaria rushed over to her lifeless statue while Vincent just swallowed his shock and turned to confront the reptile. Hearing it give out a loud hiss Vincent stepped closer only to see it slither away into a drainpipe.

"Curses… It will get away like this…"

'Vincent!'

hearing Azmaria call him, Vincent sighed and turned back to join Azmaria and the 2 life-like statues beside her. Having her arms around the statue that was once Rosette, Azmaria stared into Vincent eyes and pleaded with him to save them.

'Please Vincent! You can save them right?'

"…"

remaining silent, Vincent reached into his cloak and produced 2 bags full of silvery powder. Giving them to Azmaria, Vincent produced Death Penalty next and then he finally answered Azmaria.

"I do not know if this will work…"

'IF IT DOES I'll KISS YOU!'

Hugging Vincent, Azmaria face next turned pink when she realized what she had just said and she immediately let go of him.

"…Sprinkle this over them…I'll hold the basilisk off…"

Vincent just replied in monotone before taking off to find the foe.

Clasping her hand in silent prayer as Vincent disappeared, Azmaria prayed for Rosette and Chrno to be safe and also as an additional thought, Vincent and her to be safe as well.

'Please God… let us all be safe… Amen… Well… here goes nothing…'

holding her breath Azmaria sprinkled the powder over Rosette and Chrno and after that, simply sat there and waited.

**Don't die Vincent…**

-----------

-So she'll kiss you eh?-

**Silence Chaos…**

Blocking Chaos's voice from reaching him, Vincent concentrated on locating the masterful Basilisk. Even with his senses Vincent could not pinpoint where exactly it is, all he can do is that it was indeed near him in the sewers but where was it hiding.

"…There are too many holes for a lizard to hide…"

just as he finished Vincent winced almost immediately.

"That is not a lizard… it's 5 feet tall… right Yuf-…"

suddenly remembering that Yuffie was not here, Vincent remained silent for a while to gather his thoughts. Right about then a slight rustling attracted his attention and he turned towards the noise, a solitary rat running away from something in the darkness.

"…?"

his gun ready, Vincent stepped towards the area and almost at once immediately relaxed.

"A cat…"

smiling, he bent down and reached for it. Silent as he was, the cat did not move and allowed Vincent to pat it gently.

"…Don't move now…"

still smiling, Vincent drew his gun and fired straight behind him and he did not stop patting the cat even as he heard a blood curdling cry sound out.

"…found you."

Voice cold, Vincent got up and pointed the Death Penalty straight at the Basilisk's head all the while ignoring the cat's constant purring at his feet.

"Now…die."

Firing straight at it's vital points, Vincent was surprised at the speed it possessed. First it was right in front of him and the next he was forced to retreat as it charged straight for it. Focusing his fire on it's exposed abdomen instead, Vincent's gamble paid off as he drew blood and the Basilisk crawled up a wall in order to escape Vincent's fury.

"It's useless…"

continuing his fire, Vincent was secretly frustrated that it simply would not die. He had already used up 2 of his rounds to pierce the lizard's hide and it still stubbornly clung to life.

**If it was the normal monsters… it would have died… at least 5 times…**

"Tsk… stubborn fool…"

hearing a small click from the Death Penalty, Vincent moved back a step to reload his weapon and promptly met with a speeding tail that lodged straight to his gut, knocking all his wind out. Eyes widening at the impact, Vincent did not utter a sound even as he felt his body get crushed by his foe's coils.

"I won't die now…"

uttering a small sound of pain, Vincent managed to free his golden claw and he sank it straight into it's flesh. Hearing it's roar of pain, Vincent smiled grimly and prepared himself mentally for another lash of pain from the Basilisk.

**For Yuffie…**

-For Yuffie…-

Hearing Death Gigas mutter the same words inside of him, Vincent gave a startled gasp and he repeated the gesture when the coils around him slackened and he was able to break free of the death grip the Basilisk had once got him in.

'Vincent!'

"Rosette? …I'm glad you are fine Rosette."

Keeping his voice calm, Vincent saw Rosette smile at him before continuing her fire into the lizard's thick skin. Trapped between 2 gunslingers the Basilisk finally collapsed between them and just before it fell, it turned towards Vincent and raised straight to it's full height.

"What!"

Seeing it's eyes dilated and seemingly flash, Vincent immediately rolled out of it's way and right on the spot where he once stood turned into stone after the Basilisk got it's way with it.

"…Let me let you rest in peace…"

whispering the words, Vincent gave it a grin before firing into it's head resulting in a smoking hole right in the middle of it's skull. Giving it's last scream it crashed right in front of Vincent and with a flourish, he pocket Death Penalty and proceeded to exit the sewers. Placing his foot on the ladder, Vincent paused and looked back to where he had slain the beast and sighed.

…**If I killed it… what do I get in return?**

A sudden voice break him out of his thoughts and he looked upwards towards the sky and he unconsciously smiled at the figure that waved to him.

'You DID IT!'

'Hey Azzy! Don't I get credit too?'

'yes… but he did save you too right?'

hearing the small giggles Azmaria was giving out, Vincent just shook his head and continued his way back to dry land.

'Here!'

seeing a small hand being stretched towards him, Vincent took the hand and was rapidly pulled up by the person. When his eyes got used to the light again, Vincent saw Chrno beside him and not for the first time he wondered how did the small boy have such strength.

"Thank you…"

'No problem!'

smiling at him, Chrno shook his head in frustration as he kicked the manhole he had pulled Vincent out of. Putting both hands on the cover, he attempted to lift the steel cover but try as he might his body could not lift it up.

"Let me help…"

placing his 1 hand on the cover, Chrno counted to 3 and the both of them tugged vigorously on the cover before with a small shriek the cover final separated itself from the ground and they managed to position it with great difficulty over the manhole.

'Oof! It's so heavy… you okay Vincent?'

seeing Vincent resting beside a pillar and clutching his right hand, Chrno immediately rushed over to check up on him. Placing his hand on his right arm, Chrno's eyes furrowed when he noticed how strained Vincent was about his arm.

'Do you need a rest?'

Chrno's concern did not reach Vincent and instead his eyes dilated and with his claw he pinned Chrno down on the floor in only a split second. With his claw pressed upon his neck, Chrno did not make any sudden moves but he stared straight into Vincent's eyes to search out why did he do that?

"Ahh…AHHH!"

clutching his arm, Vincent fell back on Chrno and started crouching on the ground once again clutching his arm.

'Rosette! Azmaria! Backup!'

quickly scrambling away from Vincent, Chrno waved Rosette and Azmaria over while he watched helplessly as Vincent battled against an unknown foe.

'Chrno! Is Vincent possessed?'

'How can you tell Rosette?'

'Well… HE'S GOT A TAIL!'

pointing the obvious to them, Rosette pulled out her gun but hesitated when she saw how Vincent was struggling to remain in control.

'Damn… we might HAVE to dive…'

'Dive? But Rosette!'

'I know the dangers… but let's try first…'

nodding to her partner, Rosette holstered her gun while Chrno reached inside his pack for the crucifixes. Turning to give Azmaria instructions, Rosette's eyes widened and she smiled slightly when she saw her holding Vincent's hands as he tried to fight off the inner threat.

**Azzy…**

Reaching out for Chrno's hand, Rosette stopped him and while he looked up quizzically to her, pulled him beside her and whispered to him.

'Let Azzy handle it… hehe… it's good training!'

Chrno simply sighed but he was inclined to follow what Rosette had said when he saw how Azmaria was helping Vincent by simply being there for him.

-------------

'Vincent… can you hear me?'

clasping her hand with Vincent's, Azmaria whispered to him while he continued to twitch and squirm from the possession.

"Azmaria… please… leave. It's not safe…"

hearing his forced reply, Azmaria's heart gave a leap when she knew Vincent could still hear her.

'No… please hold on! Rosette's getting the equipment… you'll be fine soon!'

trying to convince herself and Vincent at the same time, Azmaria gripped Vincent's hand tightly and clamped her eyes shut as she tried to focus on how to help Vincent.

"Azmaria… do not worry…"

feeling Vincent's hand running through her hair, Azmaria gave a small shudder and suddenly she felt something warm hit her hands. Opening her eyes, she saw that tears had once again graced her and she flushed, embarrassed that Vincent would catch her at this moment.

"…Thank you… Azmaria…"

'Huh? Vincent?'

uttering a loud roar, Vincent's eyes furrowed and became clear as he suddenly spouted fur and his face elongated into a long snout. The tail Rosette had saw earlier simply disappeared and another tail took it's place as his entire body turned purple and his hands became armed with long curved tipped claws. With his entire being turned purple, Vincent gave a loud roar when he completed his transformation to one of his forms, the Galian Beast.

"Rawr…Feed upon another soul… you scum!"

roaring his disapproval, Galian's body glowed slightly and in his right arm came a loud shriek that later formed into a silvery mist that escaped from his arm to form back into a familiar form right in front of them.

The Basilisk's spiritual form hissed at them while Galian looked unimpressed by it's performance.

'AH! Another demon!'

hearing Rosette's loud cry, Azmaria dashed in front of Galian and stretched her arms out to prevent Rosette from shooting at him.

'Don't Shoot! He's Vincent!'

'V-VINCENT!'

"…My name is not Vincent… You can call me… Galian Beast… or Galian… at your service Lady Azmaria…"

bending low, Galian bowed to Azmaria before treading in front of her and roaring at the Basilisk.

"Let… the Pain BEGIN!'

-------------

Cliffie..

SORRY!

I'll update after I finish camp…

Bbyez

REVIEW PLS!

Hehe..


End file.
